Sou Sumida
Sou Sumida '(墨田壮) is Guzuko's Selector in ''Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance Sou has short brown hair and wears an orange top. Personality Arrogant, aggressive, and manipulative. He likes to taunt and look down on his opponents during battle, and only seeks fights where he would likely win. Background Not much is known about his background. It is possible that he was once bullied judging from his LRIG's personality. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS He first appears in the series meeting Suzuko on a bridge claiming to be a beginner. During the battle, he started to gain the upper hand and lies to Suzuko about having an unfair advantage. After Suzuko uses Ril's coin ability, he was forced to spit out the truth that he had no such advantage which led to his defeat. He curses at his loss and leaves the area. In episode 4, he loses another battle and goes to see Kou Satomi to set him up with another match as he is now down to his last coin. After some flattery and mocking on Satomi's part, Satomi sets him up against Chinatsu. Despite Suzuko's and Hanna's best attempts to stop him, he battles Chinatsu and loses to her. Losing his last coin, his body gets taken over by Guzuko. His LRIG-possessed body is later seen at the cafe, where Satomi makes his base at, along with Aya who is in Shou Narumi's body. Relationships Guzuko Sou is very abusive to his LRIG. He constantly calls her names and belittles her despite her best efforts to quell his temper and make him see reason. Play Style Sou plays with a Black and Green deck based around Playground Equipment SIGNI. He only picks beginner opponents to increase his chances of winning. He lies to his opponents to gain the upper hand in battle and rushes them to end their turn quickly; in order for him to play his cards. His LRIG's Coin Bet Skill is called 'Direct,' which causes the Selector to feel the LRIG's pain whenever they are attacked, in the hopes that the pain will affect their judgement during the game. Deck Sumida's Guzuko deck is a Black and Green deck with War Spirit: Playground Equipment SIGNI. '''Decklist: LRIG Deck: * Guzuko ** Guzuko, Useless Princess ARTS: SIGNI: Level 1: * Servant O * †Kendama†, Different Blood Play * Otedama, First Play Level 2: * Matryo, Second Play * †Shigabosu†, Imitating Play Level 3: * †Saramawa†, Wretched Play Level 4: * †Nihoningyo†, Death Play Princess Trivia *He is similar to Akira Aoi, as both Selectors intimidate and make fun of their opponents and only battles beginners. *In the gag manga, after Suzuko uses "Honest", he tells his LRIG Guzuko that she's the cutest girl in the world, and tells Suzuko that she should go home so that she won't get caught by a bad person like him. Suzuko doesn't attack immediately, though, since she is enjoying Sumida's antics caused by Suzuko's Coin Bet Skill. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Selector Category:Human